Johnny Test and The Darkness Within
by Erman Bullock
Summary: Bad things happen when your TV show gets cancelled.


- _Whop-eesh_ _!_

[?: No please Johnny-san, I thought you're my best-friend. No… More than just mere friends… And being who we are to each other should mean mercy? ~ right? Please, Johnny-san … Why are you even doing this? Is this anger because of your sisters? You do know your Sisters deserved to die... –Don't you?]

[Johnny-san: The only thing that deserves to die—is you… you waggle worm! But before you die—you are only allowed to suffer! Over and over again! Just like my sisters did…]

An anthropomorphic dog was chained against the walls of a cold wretched room. It was pitch black, and was pretty smelly. Like Fish. Smelly Fish. But only it smelt like death and darkness.

The only thing to keep it company was the pain it felt with every lash of the whip. Well...That and Johnny Test-san … Oh, how times change…

- _Whop-eesh_!

[?:_!]

[Johnny-san: -Take that! You worthless scum!]

[?: …Even if I am _your_ dog. I will never be your…. (*cough) -lover! Dying only makes my strength stronger…. (*cough)]

* _Crunch_

[Johnny-san: Dukey-san … why would you…]

[Dukey-san: This is cruel love, even for you Johnny… I thought I loved you.. But then you hurt me (*cough)… I don't even know you anymore…]

Dukey-san had taken a cynide pill out of frustration. It was either that, or to injure endless torment by the hands of his x lover. Blood spurted out of the dog's mouth, as he breathed his final breath. He was in death as he was in life, a disobedient slave.

Johnny Test-san twisted his face in anger. Johnny Test did love Dukey-san, but that was also why he wanted to cause him pain. He was just something he felt in his heart. He was disturbed by the dogs actions, but has already lost his tears as well with his will to live a long time ago...

Johnny Test-san held Dukey-san in his arms, until he could feel his life was no more.

[Johnny-san: Oh, Darn nugget Sause! I hate it when they die before I have had my little…. Fun… heheehe! HAHAHAHAHA]

Johhny-san looked about the carnage that was his best friend and laughed manically. Johnny Test-san was sadden, but didn't regret anything. Johnny Test-san had no remorse in his soul. He lost any goodness in his heart when his parents died—when everyone he loved died…

It was at this time that Johhny Test-san decided to test out his sisters lastest—and last—invention.

[Johhny-san:_!]

He injected himself with the drugs in the syringe, into one of his big fleshy veins in his forehead. His Sisters may have been addicted to serious drugs, and only ran their lab funded with extortion money to create such drugs, but sometimes those drugs were more than just drugs. Those drugs were Johnny's friends—his only friends that could be trusted. They gave him a reason to live in the world of death he helped create.

[?: I am surprised to see you here…]

Johnny-san turned around to see a hooded figure all in black and chains. Johnny-san thought that he should try out that style sometime. It wouldn't have matched his iconic flame hair of the past, but it would match the new hair he had—dyed completely black like death.

- _Whop-eesh_ _!_

[Johnny-san: You know me… I love to hurt animals. But if you come any closer, I will hurt you… and it will be fun. All my hands cause is death… you know?]

- _Whop-eesh_ _!_

[?: I see you still like to use your whip. It used to be subtlely used in the background as you manipulate people as you or they speak. Now, you probably just use it to just cause pain… and like it!]

[Johnny-san: Oh? You know me sooo well. I did whip you a few times… I bet you liked it too. I know how you like the bad boys, Sissy-chan. Or do you know go by a different name. Perhaps… Vampirica-kun?

[Vampirica-kun: So, you heard of what I am now? I do suppose you know what I do to people like you?]

Johnny-san bit his lip until it bled. He knew what Vampirica-kun was capable of. But he did still love her like he used to as well. So, he decided an insatiable desire to cause her to feel his pain.

[Vampirica-kun: ss-Stop l-looking at me that way? ….Wha-What are you doing? You, idiot! I can kill you, you know! Iii- I will… Stupid!]

Vampirica-kun looked away immediately, blushing. Johnny Test-san didn't even realize he was staring.

[Vampirica-kun: WHAT! You're Still staring?! Honestly, w-what's wrong with you today.]

[Johnny-san: Sorry, I just like the way the blood on your clothes matches your hair…]

- _Whop-eesh_ _!_

[Vampirica-kun _!]

[Johnny-san:_]

[Vampirica-kun: look, its n-not like I came here looking for you anyway, stupid. I didn't plan on killing you… Just Dukey-san…. That's not going to be a problem is it.]

Johnny-san looked at the girl before him, and thought about his next move carefully. It could be his last. She could easily kill him in an instant.

It was certain that the dog he once loved died in his arms, but should he tell her that. Why should he care?

- _Whop-eesh_ _!_

[Johnny-san: Your face is stupid and so his your hair]

- _Whop-eesh_ _!_

[Vampirica-kun:_!]

- _Whop-eesh_ _!_

Vampirica-kun looked more than anger. She had the look of death in her eyes, and the name of Johnny-san on her name—in more than just romantic ways ;) . Johnny looked terrified, but she deserved it after all…

[Vampirica-kun: How dare you! I am the part of the Royal Imperial Vampire Army. I don't care if you are Johnny test, I can kill you nevertheless! Any last words…?]

- _Whop-eesh_ _!_

[Johnny-san: not really…. But I do have this]

[Vampirica-kun _!]

- _Whop-eesh_ _!_

Johnny-san took another syringe out of the pocket of his baggy chained jeens. Vampirica-kun immediately recognized it.

[Vampirica-kun: You wouldn't!]

- _Whop-eesh_ _!_

[Johnny-san: But I already did!]

- _Whop-eesh_ _!_

Vampirica-kun's anger went away and turned into a look of concern.

[Vampirica-kun: You idiot! You don't know what that could do to…]

But it was too late. Johnny injected the mysterious suringe and all of its glowing purple substances into his right hip.

Upon doing this, he fell down. Vampirica-kun ran over to catch Johnny, but did a pretty bad job at it. Johnny-san felt to the ground in his drug like state.

[Vampirica-kun: Are you… still alive?]

- _Whop-eesh_ _!_

[Vampirica-kun _!]

Vampirica-kun was shocked by the sudden sound

[Vampirica-kun: Don't do that you idiot! I wasn't worried, but still. Come on, you stupid SpongeBob-sama meme!]

It was obvious that Johnny test-san was going though a lot of pain. Even if he liked it, it would prefer it if Sissy-chan would join him

[Johnny-san:…. You should try some. Not because it's good for you, but because you secretly enjoy being my slave]

- _Whop-eesh_ _!_

Vampirica-kun blushed.

[Vampirica-kun: … Well… okay then. It you really want me too…]

Johnny-san handed her a syringe while he laughed like the insane person he was. He had her right where he wanted her, right where she deserved to be.

- _Whop-eesh_ _!_

They both died because this is the worst fanfiction ever, and I hate them as characters. Darn it! Why did Gabe make me write this?

Please seek help if you sympathize with any of these characters.

Now if you don't mind, I need to reconsider my life decisions.


End file.
